


The foolishness of gods

by FiKate



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Milliways, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Baking, Community: milliways_bar, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://ways-back-room.dreamwidth.org/4815848.html?thread=67182312#cmt67182312">Apollo and Demeter, not!family bonding.</a> Apollo from the Percy Jackson universe bakes with Demeter from the traditional Greek mythology universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The foolishness of gods

Demeter sighed at the mess, she was certain that Apollo was making mistakes on purpose. Baking should not be this complicated and yet he seemed to make every mistake that could be made, but they were getting to know each other.

They would make this work even though she wanted to box his ears whenever he gave her a grin as something else went wrong. It wasn't the same grin she knew but yet it was, he had always known how to charm his way out of things.

She sighed, dusted some flour into his hair and dived for the pan that was about to fall on the floor.


End file.
